The Legacy Of The Will Of Fire (After 4th great ninja war)
by Yeul's Guardian
Summary: This story has some OC begins 8 years after the 4th great ninja war. Main Protagonist: Kasumi Uzumaki Hyuuga. I added some great powers that you will see after this chapter, The first chapter is going to be a prologue. Now, enjoy and read. It may have light explicit scenes but ony dirty minded will understand.


_The Legacy Of The Will Of Fire_

_Chapter 1: Uzumaki Hyuga Kasumi_

Eight years after the 4th Great Ninja War…

"It's sunny today a perfect day for training"-She Woke

A Chuunin Ninja came and said: "Lady, the Hokage has summoned you, you should get going".

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment for now on"- She Said while removing and changing her bed sheet.

The Chuunin leaved.

She changed her pajama she had since yesterday night. She toothbrushed her teeth, she took a bath. She made a ponytail from her hair, her yellow hair. She put on a plain pink shirt, She put a plain white pants. Also a Cream colored sandalias her dad gifted her since her last birthday.

"I must hurry"-She said

"I wonder why he summoned me"-She also said

Running and jumping from roof to roof . While guessing for what the Hokage summoned her. She quickly arrived at the Hokage mansion.

"Dad, I'm here"-She said

"It was time don't you think?"-Said the Hokage

"I'm sorry"-She said

Then, a Hyuuga member arrived.

"Oh, Kasumi you're here I was going to look for you honey"-Said the Hyuuga member

"Hinata, what's wrong"-Said the Hokage

"Main branch stuff"-Said Hinata

"Wait Mom, Why you summoned me dad?"-Said Kasumi

"Nothing special, I wanted to you to help me with some stuff over here"-Said the Hokage

"When I have free time I'll help you out"-Kasumi said

"I love you, Dad. I will get going with Mom"- Kasumi Said Cheerfully

"I love you too, Kasumi"-Said the 6th Hokage

"Naruto, Don't be late home"-Hinata said

"I won't"-Said Naruto

After Hinata and Kasumi leaved…

"Shizune!"-Called Naruto

"What's the matter, Hokage-sama?"-Shizune Asked

"Call Sasuke and Sakura, We will formulate Kasumi's training method."-Said Naruto

"We can also call the 5th Hokage to teach her Medical Ninjutsu"-Said Shizune

"Good Idea Shizune Call her off"-Said Naruto

"I will but she is already that advanced with Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and plus at her 5 age old she has the 80% of the chackra you have with your Bijuu. Don't you think that is too much?"- Argumented Shizune

"Don't argue, just do it".-Said Naruto

"Sorry, I'll be heading off"-Shizune said

"Sakura must be training along with Sasuke with their sons"-Said Naruto before Shizune leaved

Meanwhile…

Hinata & Kasumi headed for the Hyuuga House.

Kasumi asked Hinata why they were there and Hinata said that she wanted for her to meet someone

"Meet someone…"-Said Kasumi

Kasumi ran off to the house for the curiosity. She was shocked, stunned her white eyes couldn't believe it. It was a big woman, accompanied by a boy, who weren't recognized by Kasumi as she had never seem them. The woman asked: "So, you're Kasumi?". Kasumi replied by giving a tumbs up with her and smiling, Kasumi didn't lost the chance to ask:" And you?". The woman replied: "I'm your mother's sister". Thought about the name her mother said her sister was named…"Hanabi!, Your name is Hanabi, Isn't it?"-Kasumi asked

"Good guess,Kasumi"-Hinata said

The three of them laughed.

"What is his name?"-Hinata asked

He have had 7 years without a name. I've been thinking in putting him the name of Dad's twin brother

"Why won't you name him, Neji?"-Said Kasumi

Both Hanabi and Hinata were stunned and shocked by the fact that she knew his name and even that Hinata ever mentioned him because that made her sad thinking that he sacrificed for him.

"H-Ho-How do you know that name, Kasumi?"-Hinata Asked

"In a dream of mine, He said he was my uncle and died in the 4th Great Ninja War and he also said he was named Neji and was going to return someday"-Kasumi narrated her dream

"He will be named Neji from now on…"-Hanabi agreeded

"I like that name, mother"-Neji said

Neji and Kasumi trained together and learned together the Hyuuga stances and their Kekke Genkai. They had made themselves best friends

Naruto,Sakura,Tsunade,Sasuke all of them also trained Kasumi.

Rasengan, Chidori, Kage bunshin, every jutsu they knew

**_1 year later…_**

Kasumi Graduated from Genin at 9 years old. Neji graduated 8 years old. They went right to each team Hinata got in the Squad 7, affortunately for Kasumi as the team leader was a Jounin from the Hidden Sand. Temari from the Sand Siblings. Amongst the strongest users of the Fuuton.

The Squad 7 had a meeting in the training camp… while on her road to get to the training camp a old lady came out screaming that a Ninja kidnapped her daughter. Kasumi had to do something so she made a Kage bunshin and got the Old woman's daughter and kept on her road to the training field. She was curious about who would be the comrades she would have on squad 7. She later arrives after eating in Ichiraku ramen. A big bowl of ramen, she learned to love ramen by her Father Naruto. Looking everywhere she finds no-one. She ran over all over the place until she finds the corpses of the people who were going to be her comrades and finds Temari weakened she rages over all the comrades, she was so happy she was going to have comrades that are then killed the day she is supposed to met them.

Kasumi, raging with fury searched for the one who did this… It was… a being she never knew… it was pure, huge, evil chackra.

"It's a Jinchuuriki out of control!Run!"-Yelled Temari

"I won't, that "Thing" killed my comrades now I will kill it!"-Said Kasumi

Kasumi had to get near the beast. She was planning to do a seal on the beast to suppress it's chackra. She managed to evade some chackra blasts that the beast did with it's own chackra. Then engulfing a chackra concentrated ball like a mini Bijuudama. Luckily Kasumi had a huge amount of chackra. The Jinchuuriki under control was strong, fast and sharp. Kasumi got a hit from the blast of chackra. It damaged greatly Kasumi. Naruto then arrived with his tailed beast chackra mode and stopped the beast. Naruto was proud of Kasumi for her strength at defending the others, her Will of Fire like her mother said once…

"The Will Of Fire Will Live Within All the Generations that are up to come up soon and I'm sure you have it"

She was happy that her dad was proud of her as he never had said this…

_Next Day…_

Kasumi was sad. She had missions given by her father, to Kasumi these were boring as Temari almost did everything. She ever had fun.

"Kasumi, I know this is boring but let's make this together we can have fun if you want"- Temari said

"I know but, I'm afraid to be near people who will die eventually, I'm sorry Temari-Sensei"-Kasumi Said

"If you rely on that you will never be a exeptional ninja like your father"-Said Temari

That made Kasumi angry, She didn't liked that she was always compared to his father. She never liked that but it was time to talk.

"NOW YOU HEAR ME! I don't like that you talk to me comparing me to my father or grandfather! Don't do it again! I hate it"-Kasumi Yelled at Temari

Temari gasped, stunned and shocked because she could be cute but explosive.

Kasumi turned around inhaled and exhaled and leaved.

Kasumi was sad because she hadn't to do that, yelling at Temari like that. On her road back to back to Konoha as she was in The training field...

"Kasumi, what are you doing all alone in here?"- ?

It was Neji, her childhood friend and who now she barely sees.

"Hey, Neji having fun with your teammates?"- She asked

"Yeah, Should we accompany on your road back to Konoha?" –Neji replied and asked

"It's okay Neji you can go and stay with your friends"- Said Kasumi

Neji leaved and kept playing with his friends, Kasumi resumed her walk, she loved the Land of Fire, especially Konoha since she had already have visited the entire Ninja World with her father. The sound of the birds, the moving of the trees, the breeze from the forest. She loved everything that belonged to Konoha.

She arrived, she was hungry so she stopped at Ichiraku Ramen. She ate 2 bowls of Ramen which Teuchi gave it to her because she helped the lady and her daughter

"Thanks Teuchi"- Kasumi Smiled at Teuchi in meaning of thanks.

She didn't wanted to get home yet. She just couldn't, she didn't wanted to arrive to the Hokage's Mansion or the Hyuga House. There would be people telling her just: "Look, there's the Uzumaki Hokage's daughter". Something like that. She went to the training field again. In remorse of what she did earlier To her Sensei, Temari. She stopped her chackra flow just like Sakura taught her, for just relax and train a that she went back to Konoha .Kasumi trusted Sakura more than any other Sensei that she had trained with, She went to the Uchiha Clan thinking that she would find Sasuke and Sakura along as with their childs. But she only found Sasuke with his Son's he had 2 he had Hiruzen Uchiha, If he was named after the Hokage's Dad he thought it was fair to name his son after the Hokage's son as Sasuke explained.

"So,Sakura-Sensei isn't here?"-She asked

"No, she isn't she is at her parents's house, the Haruno"- Sasuke said.

Naruto once told her Sasuke was cold, he never explained his feelings with his facial expresions. After Kasumi leaved...

"Dad is a liar! He told me Sasuke was cold but he isn't he is a nice guy!"- Kasumi Said while anger was getting rid of her.

Deep inside Kasumi felt over protected by both mother and father. Kasumi thought herself dependient.

"I can handle myself alone! I don't need anyone to survive! I can protect myself without anyone!"- Kasumi Said

"Remeber what brought you here, Kasumi-Sama, Think! if you weren't the Hokage's Daughter you think you have had those Senseis as yours , all of the best masters trained with you, remember" – A old woman that heard Kasumi Said.

Kasumi ignored the old woman.

Kasumi arrived at the Haruno's House... Kasumi saw Sakura having a good chat with their parents and didn't meant to interupt. Kasumi didn't even knocked the door, Kasumi turned around.

Then while she was quite away from the Haruno's House she heard Sakura's voice...

"Sakura-Sensei?"- Kasumi mumbled to herself

"Sakura-Sensei! Are you there?"- She asked.

She kept looking and searching for Sakura's voice came from but then she heard: "Kasumi, are you there?What are you doing?"

"Sakura-Sensei! I've been looking for you!"- Kasumi Said

"What's wrong? What do you want, Kasumi?"-Sakura Asked

Kasumi grabbed Sakura's arm while running, Kasumi was relieved having Sakura with her. They later arrived at the Training Field.

"Now then for what you brought me here this late Kasumi?"-Asked Sakura

"I want to show you that I improved in the stop of the chackra flow, Sensei"- Said Kasumi

"Show me, I want to see how much you have improved but I could have been tomorrow"- Said Sakura

Kasumi stepped on the water on the training field, by doing the same as Sakura taught her. She succeded on stopping her chackra felt on the water. By doing so she soaked herself.

"Eww, I'm all soaked!"- Said Kasumi.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing. She just couldn't , it was so funny to Sakura she couldn't stop.

"I'm sure you didn't look pretty like me! I look so pretty now all wet, my clothes taking the size of my boobs, my Hair looks so pretty taking the original lenght of my hair, my Yellow hair, my front bangs covering my beautiful white eyes"-Said Kasumi

Sakura was embarrased. What Kasumi Said was true. Sakura stopped laughing, glared at Kasumi.

Then both knowing it was a joke, but to Sakura was a evil joke, both laughed up to the point that they cried.

"It's late already I must go"-Said Sakura

"What a shame I have to go too"-Said Kasumi

"What's wrong? You are having problems at your home? You can sleep at home if you want to!"- Sakura said while smiling

Kasumi was happy that her most loved and trusted Sensei was inviting her to sleep at her house. It was so cool as she never had done it with any friend or anything. She wanted to do every sort of things ,in a moment she forgot about it but the reason why she wasn't going home was torturing her.

"Go to my home, I'll pick up clothes of yours and talk with Naruto and Hinata

"Thanks Sakura-Sensei"-Kasumi said with a smile cheeks to cheeks

Kasumi ran over the Training Field this time she was jumping tree to tree. She later arrives and sees Izumo and Koketsu chatting while on their road to go home.

"Why so late out Kasumi-Sama?"- Both Izumo and Koketsu Asked

"I've been all day out, it's been a busy day"- Kasumi Said

"I don't think so you must be having a good time as you're the Hokage's daughter"- Said Izumo

"No, I'm the Hokage's Daughter, but I'm Kasumi Uzumaki Hyuga!, it's my name so hard to learn!?"- Kasumi said with a tone of repugnance.

"I didn't meant to…"- Said Izumo

Before Izumo finished talking Kasumi turned around and kept her way to the Uchiha's House. She in a few minutes later arrives at the Uchiha House.

"Kasumi, You're there"- Said Hinata

That voice could be recognized from Kasumi's point of view, It was her mother. Kasumi hugged Hinata, Her mother is the only one who Kasumi couldn't be mad at. This moment is interrupted by the sight of Naruto. Kasumi stopped hugging her mother. Came then toward Naruto as he was near the door. He was talking with Sasuke. Naruto opened wide his hands to hug Kasumi but she just got out of reach of Naruto by entering the house.

"Kasumi, I can't let you stay here"- Sakura said from the training Uchiha room door's

"Why?"- Asked Kasumi

"The Hokage doesn't let you"- Sakura said while lowering her head.

"Why Dad? Why you don't let me stay at Sasuke and Sakura Sensei's House?"- Kasumi said

Kasumi's face turned sad.

"Ok, then you can stay"- Said Naruto

"Thanks, Dad!"

She hugged Naruto a thing that Kasumi had thought that it wasn't going to happen again. Naruto smiled and Leaved but before he thanked Sakura and Sasuke for leaving Kasumi stay at their house.

Kasumi ate a origini that Sakura did.

"Mmm, It's delicious Sakura Sensei"- Kasumi Said

"Thanks, Kasumi"- Sakura Said.

"(Yawn) It's late Sakura- Sensei, I better get to sleep, Good night Sakura and Sasuke sensei. Well all of your sons are sleeping now. Good night!"- Said Kasumi

"Good night Kasumi-Sama"- Both Sasuke and Sakura

"Your bedroom is next to ours"- Sakura Added

Kasumi could overhear Sasuke saying…

"Sakura you remember what are we doing today?"-Sasuke…

"Oh, Sasuke remember we're having a guest you can wait until tomorrow?"- Sasuke asked

"No, I'm on already"- Sasuke Said.

Kasumi ignored this but she could hear them still talking.

Kasumi took a look at Sasuke and Sakura-Sensei's room. It was big as hell, A really but really big Uchiha clan symbol. A baby playing place Kasumi thought it was for their younger baby and both Sakura and Sasuke-Sensei's clothes in a wardrobe. She then get into her room was going to be for sleeping. Kasumi was getting the dream but then she heard a door bang.

**_(EXXXPLICIT CONTENT)_**

The door bang, kept doing the same sound. Then she heard : "Oh Yeah, Keep going! I'm on now!" "Shhh, you could wake the kids, Sakura".

The repeated door bang stopped.

She was alarmed, thinking what could her Senseis could have been playing at with such a tone of voice. She got back to bed.

"That was shocking, What was that thing that I heard?"-She asked herself

She closed her eyes, she stood still.

BANG!

Kasumi opened wide her eyes. Now this time it was harder, stronger.

"Oh Yeah, Sasuke, harder, faster!"-Kasumi could recognize Sakura's voice.

"Ok seems I have to ignore this or I'll never sleep"-Kasumi Said

The bang stopped

**_(EXXXPLICIT CONTENT ENDED)_**

**_NEXT MORNING…_**

Sakura woke Kasumi…with a big smile but she had circles on her eyes. Kasumi woke with a Yawn.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, on the refrigerator are there milk that Sasuke just bought in the market"-Sakura said

"Ok, I'll go in a moment just wait a moment"-Sakura Said

"Hinata & Naruto came here and left you this note"-Said Sasuke.

He handed Kasumi the note.

The note said:

"Kasumi, I'll go with your mother to a Kage reunion see you I'll be 2 days out or maybe 3, Shikamaru from the Nara clan is going to take my place while I'm out go and see him after you wake

With Love, Dad"

Kasumi leaved the house of Sakura-Sensei and Sasuke-Sensei

"Thanks Sakura-Sensei, Sasuke-Sensei"-Kasumi Said

"Thank you too, Kasumi-Sama"-Both Sakura and Sasuke Said

Kasumi knew the Naara Clan was unique by a gekke genkai of manipulating shadows. Also for an outstanding intelligence. She then saw Neji with his team with his headband. She wanted to say Hi but she didn't wanted to distrupt the mission. Then Later…


End file.
